


An Old School WWYFF!

by ThePunkiest



Category: Original Story
Genre: A WWYFF, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, This is a step up from your preteen wwyffs!, Wow, can't believe I'm writing one of these, it's been years, plus reader!!, soooo yeah, wwyff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkiest/pseuds/ThePunkiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to bring one of these guys back! I miss Quizilla... </p><p>Reader is a normal college student, until one day she gets kidnapped by a ruggedly handsome guy! What will she do?! And THEN he brings her home, to his weirdo five roommates! How will she escape this oddly wonderful predicament?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old School WWYFF!

In hindsight, hitch hiking was a bad idea. Obviously, it was, but work called you in and toy didn't have a ride.

Or, that was what you  _told_ yourself. You made it no secret to yourself that you wanted a little adventure; throwing yourself at the mercy of strangers was a bad way to live it up a little, sure, but what was life without a little risk? 

You would hate yourself for thinking that, in the end.

Your "excitement" came for you, riding in a black Rolls Royce. You heard it before you saw it, the tires grinding hard on the dirt road you were walking alongside of. Your jaw dropped when you saw it come around a bend, instinctively making room for it on the road. You slowed to stare as it zoomed by, but to your surprise, it slowed along with you. Flabbergasted, you froze, and the driver's side window rolled down.

A man.

A man in VERY expensive sunglasses.

Gucci? Prada?

Some other brand that was even BETTER?

You tried to stare past the glasses, but found yourself unable to; in fact, it was hard to think.   
  
The man in the car smiled at you.

(Did you just cream your panties?)

"I have not seen such loveliness," he said, his voice soft and calculated, "since Eve. You looked flushed, my dear..." He licked his lips, and you felt sweat gather on your back, "are you in need of companionship?"

Wait, what?

"Are you a prostitute?" You asked, taking a quick step back. The man, however, didn't look surprised in the least. He threw his head back and laughed, dark and echoing, like the bells of Notre Dame. You saw his fingers tighten on the wheel, though, and felt something sinister in the air. Some kind of spark, a dark change, the strange man emitted like a cologne.

His smile widened, a knowing, cold thing, and you grit your teeth from the sudden shiver up your spine. It was hard to focus on him, on anything other than his sunglasses.

He knew that you were frightened of him.

And he liked it.

"Sweet thing, little thing..." He crooned, extending his left hand through the driver's side window and beckoning to you, "please, let me help you. It has been so long since I have aided another; perhaps, if you wish, I will promise not to touch you." You bit your lip and debated; it was true, it was hot outside, and you could easily get heat stroke. You had to get to work soon, and God forbid if your boss caught you coming in late again...

The man's fingers beckoned to you gently, waving you over to the passenger's side of the Rolls Royce. His voice was honey, and spices, and lust as he directed you. It was,

He was,

You ducked into the expensive vehicle and shut the door, breathing in the scent of leather. You smiled gently and turned to the man, wanting to thank him, but as your head turned, he-

He pulled the glasses from his eyes and closed them with a sharp click of metal on metal, and he turned to meet your eyes.

Your smile fell as swiftly and as beautifully as Lucifer.

His eyes were too bright, pupils mere pinpricks, his teeth slightly sharpened.

He looked almost normal.

But he was oh, so slightly off.

"Sir?" You asked, your voice shaky and scared, and the inhuman smile he wore grew into a hideous grin.

"Abigor will do," he said, and hit the gas.

You were gone.


End file.
